Somei Yoshino: White Cherry Blossom
by FujikoIzu
Summary: When a man from Sakura's past arrives. she finds that things have changed beyond belief. Now a woman, she finds herself attracted to this man, whose affections were previously out of her reach. Their relationship, once an innocent one between a student and her sensei, has shifted to something quite different. KakaSaku One-Shot Lemon.


**To celebrate 69 fans, this is a quick one-shot! It's R-Rated and full of smut, so if you don't like that sort of thing, turn away now. I was going to dedicate this to our 69th fan but I decided not to. Instead, I dedicate it to ALL of the 69 fans that have voted, commented and read our stories so far :) thank you so much, everyone!**

**- Fujiko**

* * *

Asagasumi. Once upon a time, this bustling village was covered with a thick layer of frost and snow. When this land was no more than a land of endless winter, nobody would have even dared to set foot here, let alone build a thriving community like the one that now existed here. In the four-month long Winter, it was as dangerous as ever but in the five-month Spring and three-month Autumn, it really came into its own. Blossom trees sprouted from what felt like nowhere, thirteen years of their rapid growth entwining the village in brown wood and a showering of pastel-coloured flowers. The river, once invisible under the snow and ice, now flowed pleasingly through the centre of the village, its two sides joined by a roughly-hewn wooden bridge. At festival time, the villagers hung pastel-coloured lanterns all over the bridge, leaving it glowing so brightly that it was almost some sort of guiding light. For a village that had quite literally sprung up out of the ground, it was quite something else.

What the small village was most famous for, however, was not its beauty. It was actually a common stopping point, a stopgap well-placed enough on the map to attract a reasonable amount of tourists, many of them ninja just passing through on their way to the nearby Sakigakure. The Village Hidden in the Blossoms, though not a major hidden village by any means, was becoming very successful of late. Its medical department, while not quite as good as Konohagakure's, was very up-and-coming and full of young upstarts who were keen to help out in any hidden village they could. As a result, they had been recieving many requests from people in other lands who couldn't quite afford the high mission fees that Konoha insisted they paid. Though Saki's medical ninja were not quite as highly specialised, a great deal more of them were combat trained and so of more practical use to many of the poorer countries, who were frequently overrun by bandit groups in search of power. Many people had wondered where they had suddenly got their strength from and as yet, not one person had been able to find out the answer.

Yet hidden deep within the swirling cherry blossoms and morning mists of Asagasumi lay the one person who knew everything. To the citizens of the place she had come from, she was just one kunoichi. One sole medic-nin, a civilian-born girl who for most of her life, had been labelled as 'a kunoichi of no discernable talent'. Here, however, she was as famous as the bar she had won playing poker against the once-richest man in all of the Land of Spring. The breeze whispered her name, telling people far and near of her talents and extraordinary kindness.

Her name. Two words, six syllables, one meaning.

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

'Another sake, Haruno-san!' yelled a thirty-something shinobi, his headband slipping slightly over his eye as he wobbled a little on his barstool. He was a man from Kirigakure, one who had been here a few times before. He was also the type that drunk like a fish.

'Fill me up too, while you're at it!' snickered his friend, a newcomer to the area. He didn't drink quite as much as his friend but the drinks that he ordered were far more expensive. The refined type, a type that was seen very regularly around here.

'On my way!' grinned Sakura, collecting money from a perverted old man who kept trying to look down her shirt. The perverted type. Those, in her personal opinion, were the absolute worst.

Adjusting her usual long, high ponytail, she reached across to the Sake cabinet, pulling out three different kinds. Looking at the two already half-cut ninja in front of her, she set the three bottles down on the bar. The cheap one, her least favourite kind, was white with a small red label trailing up the side. The most expensive, too refined for her tastes, was in a deep purple bottle with a golden flower pattern on the front. The regular, her favourite, was in a pink frosted glass bottle the same colour as her hair. Perhaps that was why she liked it. That and the fact that it was called 'Yumezakura', which means Wild Cherry Blossom, a far better description of her these days than her original name, the overly tame Sakura.

'Cheap, regular or expensive?' she asked, flashing the two of them a quick grin as she ran her hands over the tops of the three bottles.

'Two shots of the expensive, please,' ordered the refined man, looking pointedly into her eyes. These types were the kind of guys Sakura enjoyed flirting and occasionally sleeping with. They were so much more careful and gentle than the others, treating her like a lady even though they both knew that they would probably never see one another again. The silent types were also good, as long as they stayed in town for long enough. However, these kinds of guys were usually in for a relationship, a prospect that truly frightened Sakura at this point in time. She was far too busy to be bothered with any of _that_.

'I'll take whatever's left of the cheap!' grinned the drunk type, thrusting a thumbs-up into Sakura's irritated face. Frowning and pushing his hand away, she handed him the three-quarters full bottle, charging him a proportional amount of money. She got on well with these types, at least until they started a fight or were sick somewhere that was irritating to clean up. For that reason, she rarely went off with these kinds of guys, except when she was out of it herself. By the looks of this one, he wasn't too far from throwing all of the money he had spent up, most likely all over the bar. Luckily for Sakura, it was only fifteen minutes off of closing time, so there was at least a chance that she would make it through the night without someone trying to cause irrevocable damage to the place.

Sighing and mopping her brow, Sakura resumed her smiling stance at the bar. The last fifteen minutes were always the busiest, with people trying to cram in 'one for the road' before they left for wherever it was they were going. She had seen enough people come and go through here to know that it was often better not to ask. After all, she didn't like to get involved in the business of foreign shinobi, especially the ones who drunk like fishes. There was always a reason for it, usually a long and complicated reason involving some kind of accident or death. They always felt like telling her the entire story too, at length, sometimes accidentally repeating themselves. Sometimes, they even tried to get her to tell her own story. However, after five long years in this small village, everyone now knew that she didn't really like to talk about it. It was for the best, anyway.

Pouring herself a shot of sake and downing it in one, Sakura slammed the glass on the bar, attracting everyone's attention. 'Last orders!' she shouted as people rose from their seats and swarmed to the bar, desperate to get one last drink in before they went home.

'Hey...' whispered the refined guy, leaning in as if he was going to order another drink. 'What are you doing after this?'

'Sleeping,' she replied curtly, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she pulled a pint of Asashi for the perverted gentleman who kept looking down her shirt.

'Oh,' sighed the refined man, swirling the last of his sake in his glass. 'I thought that perhaps we could go somewhere together?' he asked confidently, as if he didn't even need to ask the question.

'Sorry. Not tonight,' smiled Sakura, watching the refined man's friend finally fall off of his bar stool. 'Besides, your friend looks like he needs looking after!' she giggled, watching as the man helped his drunk friend off of the floor, swinging his limp arm around his shoulder.

'Some other time then?' the man asked, turning around and looking a little pained.

'Maybe...' hinted Sakura, giving the man a wink as he turned and exited the bar. _Eleven fifty-two, _she thought, glancing at the clock one more time. _Eight more minutes! _she thought excitedly as she took in the very last of her customers. It had been unusually busy for a Friday night, a night when she could usually afford to close the bar early if she needed some extra sleep. Boy, did she need extra sleep right now. The classes she was teaching every afternoon in Sakigakure's Academy and Medical Department and the bar work she did every evening were really beginning to take it out of her. Fortunately, she had already booked this weekend off of one of her jobs, hiring extra staff to cover her bar shifts. It was the first weekend she had been able to take time off in for five years and she was looking forward to spending it doing her three favourite things; Shopping, Sleeping and Sake. Her inner self fistpumping as the hand on the clock moved around to the eleven, she slammed her hands on the bar, indicating to the customers that it was very nearly time to go.

'The Hanami closes at midnight, guys!' she boomed authoritatively, her voice carrying out across the reasonably large room. Groaning, her customers began to complain. 'Already?' she heard a few of them mutter as they downed their drinks and trudged out of the door, evidently wanting to carry on drinking for a little longer. Picking up glasses alongside her two barmaids she had hired recently to keep up with demand, she politely but firmly showed everyone the door. There was no way in hell that she was going to be closing late tonight.

* * *

It was one in the morning, an hour after closing time, when Sakura finally got to actually close up. Slipping her cream and red-bordered jacket over her shoulders, she stepped outside to double-check the locks. It had definitely been a long night, an unusually long night for so early in the week. Then again, it was the end of the first cherry blossom season, a very popular time to visit this part of the world. Shaking her hair out of her ponytail, she stretched her arms and yawned, rubbing her eyes as she headed towards the back staircase. Everything was locked up, the staff had been debriefed and the place had even been made spotless. Now all that she had to do was brush her teeth, get into her pyjamas and snuggle down into the soft warmth of her bed.

Or, at least that was what would have happened, had she not turned around.

'Excuse me! Excuse me, miss!' came a deep and tuneful voice from somewhere behind her. Groaning, Sakura slapped her palm straight on to her forehead.

'We closed an hour ago. Some of us need to sleep, you know!' she yelled, clenching her fist in anger as she trudged up the stairs towards the entrance to her flat, which lay directly above the bar.

'Oh, I don't want to drink. I was just wondering if you knew of anywhere I could stay. I arrived here a little late, you see...' the man said somewhat sheepishly, the noise of him scratching the back of his head audible in the mostly silent darkness of the village.

Letting out a deep, exasperated sigh, Sakura ran her hands through her hair. _I suppose I really should help him... _she thought, turning around to face the man standing just outside the gate of the pub's garden.

Her breath catching in her throat, her eyes panned up and down the length of his body. Standard issue navy pants and top, green flak jacket. A mask obscuring the bottom half of his face and a headband hanging lazily over one eye, as lazy and calm as the eye resting on the other side of it. The leaf symbol resting proudly on that headband, glinting in the moonlight. Finally, the shock of white hair protruding from the top of his head, so spiky and gravity-defying that it was difficult to believe that it was real.

'Ka-Ka...' stuttered Sakura, her eyes widening as she slowly stepped towards him, the long, pink waves of her hair blowing about in the wind. It couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be. What was he doing here?

'Kakashi...sensei?'

'Sa...ku...ra...' the man breathed, his heart racing as his eyes panned over her body. The years had really changed her, that was for sure. Where a mere girl once was now stood a woman, a woman with impossibly long hair and a penchant for bright red lipstick. She was still quite aggressive, that much he could tell from the expression sitting on her face at this moment in time. However, there was definitely something very different about her. Something that he couldn't quite place. How many years had it been now? Eight? Nine? Kakashi wasn't sure. The only thing that he was sure of right now was that he was here, standing in Asagasumi, as the first out of everyone to see Sakura since she had left.

'Late as always...' the woman sighed, pouting slightly as she walked over to him. 'You know, you really should work on your timing!' she nagged, standing slightly on her toes as she inspected him closely, as if she was making sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

'I know, I know!' smiled Kakashi, holding out his arms and wrapping them around the shocked woman. 'It's good to see you,' he whispered, holding the stiff body of his former student against him. Blushing, she stayed there for a while, breathing in his scent. It was a strange scent, sort of like the smell of a really good sake mixed with soap, yet it was one that Sakura found herself enticed by. As he gripped her tightly, a strange tingling sensation began to overcome her, causing her to slowly extend her arms to return his affectionate gesture. She hadn't recieved this sort of affection in quite some time and it was making her feel a little...

_Ugh! No! _she thought, her inner Sakura rebelling against her. _Too close! He's...an old friend! _it reminded her, causing her to blush even more violently. She was only thinking that he smelt nice but for her inner self, that was enough to turn on her violent side.

'He-hey!' growled Sakura, delivering a quick punch to her sensei's gut, causing him to double up in pain. 'Not so close! It's been nine years, Kakashi-sensei! I...I...' she started, folding her arms under her chest and peering seriously at her teacher. 'Hmph!' she finished, tapping her foot impatiently as her former sensei finished coughing.

'I see you haven't lost your touch!' Kakashi laughed, holding out his hand to her. 'Shall we shake hands instead?' he offered, giving her one of his trademark eye-smiles. Extending her hand, she clasped hers around his, pumping it in a firm but friendly manner.

'You were saying about needing a place to stay, right?' smiled Sakura, her cheery demanour returning to her.

'Yes. Yes, I was!' affirmed the white-haired man, who had evidently completely forgotten all about it. Pretty women often had that effect on him.

'Well, since it's you...' grumbled Sakura, as if she was about to say something that she really didn't want to say at all, '...you can stay with me. Only for the weekend, though!' she added, just in case he got any funny ideas. _Wait, _she thought, blushing slightly at the thoughts turned in her mind. _Any funny...ideas? _she gasped, shocked that those sort of thoughts had even entered her mind. Looking at the man in front of her, she shook her head. _No! That is so WRONG! _she groaned at herself as the two of them made their way up the stairs to her flat. _He's my sensei, for crying out loud! The fact that I'm even having those kind of thoughts is...is..._

_...oh God, _she groaned as she locked the door behind them, finally realising something that she should have realised many years ago.

_I'm a total pervert._

'Mind if I change?' asked Kakashi, giving her a cheeky grin as he threw off his jacket and top, revealing a lightly muscled torso, chiselled through years of hard training. Gasping in shock, Sakura's keys fell to the floor. Stuck to the spot as Kakashi turned around, she backed into the door of her flat, as if she was being cornered somehow. She found herself wondering for the first time in her life how old he really was. With a body like his, he could be quite close to her age.

_Wait. With a body like...? _she groaned, slapping her palm against her head again. If this continued, she was really going to have to take a cold shower.

'Sakura, are you alright?' he asked, bending down on his knees as the red-faced girl slid to the floor. Leaning in to her, he felt her forehead, a gesture which only served to make her feel hotter. Clamping her mouth together as his scent wafted towards her, totally overwhelming her, she felt her hand form a fist once again.

'DON'T STRIP OFF IN FRONT OF ME!' she yelled, plunging her fist into Kakashi's stomach and sending him crashing straight through into the bedroom. Panting, she felt her forehead. It was boiling. Maybe she was feverish and this whole thing was just a hallucination? Yes. That _definitely _had to be it. There was no way in hell that she could possibly find her old sensei so...

...so...

Feeling nauseous, she folded her arms under her chest, now so boiled up that steam was practically coming out of her ears. Poking his head out of the door, Kakashi looked quizzically at the woman. _What's up with her? _he wondered, before shrugging his shoulders and re-entering the bathroom. She was definitely acting strangely. In fact, he was slightly concerned about her. Running a bar like this couldn't be easy and with the rumours he had heard about Sakigakure's medical division, he assumed that she must be working there too. Come to think of it, she was probably suffering from extreme exhaustion. It was just like her to run herself into the ground.

Pulling a black tank top over his head and a pair of ordinary grey jersey pyjama bottoms up over his feet, he decided to go and check on her. After all, she _was _his former student, even if she was a woman now. _A heck of a woman at that... _Kakashi found himself thinking, the image of her now fully-grown body stuck in his mind.

_No! No! _he thought, groaning and shaking his head. _No. She's my former student! I can't think about her in that way! _he decided, picking up his clothes in a messy pile as he exited the bathroom. _Besides, the ninja code... _Kakashi trailed, his train of thought disappearing as he was confronted with a sight that he never thought he would ever see.

Standing there in the middle of her bedroom with the door open, wearing nothing but a red lacy bra and pants, was Sakura. His mouth open, he found himself taking more than a quick glance at all of the changes the last nine years had brought. Her breasts, once nothing to speak of, had now swollen to a size Kakashi usually referred to as 'a handful'. Feeling his hands tingle, he thought of how it would feel to touch them, caress them, just run his hands over and over them. Panning his eyes down over the long, gentle curve of her waist, he found himself drawn to her bum. Encased in red lace, it sat there just waiting to be touched, to be appreciated. It was definitely her best feature, yet one that he guessed that she would probably try to hide at all costs. Yes, compared to the rest of her, it was fairly large. However, Kakashi could see that it was well-toned, something that was rarely seen in a woman with Sakura's kind of bottom-heavy figure. Letting out a small sigh, he decided to duck behind the door before she caught him peeking at her. If he got a punch for just touching her forehead to see if she had a fever, he dreaded to think what kind of punishment he would get for this kind of intrusion.

'Kakashi-sensei?' her voice called as she rapidly changed into her pyjamas. 'Are you done in the bathroom yet?'

The Hatake breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't suspect a thing. 'Yeah. I'm done,' he replied, not daring to look into her room in case she was still changing.

Poking her pink-haired head out of the bedroom door, Sakura held out her hands to take his clothes from him. 'I'll wash these,' she said, smiling at him and staring conspiciously at his bare arms.

'Is there something on my arm?' asked Kakashi, looking quizzically at her as he handed her his dirty washing. The length of time that she was staring at his arms was just a little too long for him to be comfortable with it.

Blushing as if she had been caught doing something embarrassing, Sakura shook her head and looked away. 'N-no...' she stammered, turning around and shutting herself in her bedroom. This was all too much for her to take in right now. Kakashi, her old sensei, had suddenly appeared on her doorstep. In nine long years, he had been the only one to find her. _Is this some kind of trial sent to test me? _she thought, groaning as she tried to get the sight of Kakashi's bare chest and arms out of her mind. The kind of thoughts she was having right now were wrong. So wrong.

Or, on second thoughts, perhaps not. Kakashi had never told anyone how old he was. For all she knew, he could be in his thirties. She was a twenty-five year old woman now, not a sixteen year old girl silently crushing on her teacher. Maybe she would ask him tomorrow. Come to think of it, there was a lot she didn't know about him. Was one weekend enough to find out everything she wanted to know? Sakura didn't know. However, she did know that it was enough to make at least one thing clear.

Was it fate that had brought him here?

* * *

'Sorry!' apologised Sakura for roughly the fifteenth time. She had been planning her day off for months but what with Kakashi's arrival and the Academy contacting her early that morning, her plans had completely fallen by the wayside. Now finding herself rushing through the forest to catch the train to Sakigakure, her old friend running behind her with a slightly dazed expression on his face.

'It's really alright! Honestly!' grinned Kakashi, leaping on to the crowded train just after Sakura. The train was absolutely packed, so packed in fact that people were literally pressed back-to-back against one another. Feeling the weight of the crowd pushing her in, Sakura found herself not knowing where to turn. If she was back-to-back with Kakashi, that meant that she would have to face another person, something that she was not keen on doing. She had had too many embarrassing incidents where she had fallen on top of someone inappropriate to even consider doing that. Besides, she was just slightly too short to be able to reach the loops hanging from the ceiling without stretching. As the train moved off, she felt herself wobble.

_Oh no! _she thought, swaying forwards straight into a rather fat, sweaty man. _Not him! Anything but him! _

However, just before she plunged straight into him, she felt a strong arm catch her and pull her to her feet. Blushing as Kakashi pressed her against his chest, holding her just tightly enough for her to steady herself, her heart began to race.

'Hold tight,' he said in a deep, melodic voice that she had never heard him use before. Nodding her head, she obeyed him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as she felt her temperature climb steadily. _What am I doing? _she wondered as she bit her lip nervously, aware of the stares that people were giving the two of them. It was much easier for her to balance this way but it only served to make that tingly feeling she felt whizzing through her body worse. Was she excited? Nervous? Happy? She couldn't tell. Perhaps she was a mixture of all three. Perhaps she was just nostalgic.

Seeing each other had brought back a whole flood of memories for both of them, memories that they had both been trying to repress. Feelings had surfaced that neither of them had felt for quite some time, bubbling through their bodies like a hot stream of water. In fact, these feelings had not been felt for so long that they were completely alien to them, as if neither of them had ever been able to feel that way. Desire. Companionship. Excitement. There was a sort of awkwardness trailing them around as they went, an air of things thought better left unsaid. Now that Sakura too was an adult, she wanted to know the side of Kakashi people never saw, to know exactly what made him the man he was. Kakashi too wanted to know things, to better know the woman that Sakura had become. These things took time, time that neither of them really had.

_One weekend... _sighed Kakashi, looking down on the pink-haired woman clinging on to him for dear life. _Is one weekend really enough? _he asked himself as the train stopped at Sakigakure, sounding its horn to prompt them to leave. 'You can let go now, if you want...' he muttered, watching as Sakura jumped sharply away from him, dusting herself down. An irrepressable blush spread across her cheeks, a light pink tint that almost gave the game away.

'So...' trailed Sakura as the two of them walked along, their hearts thumping and their faces all too hot from their brief physical contact on the train. 'I have work now but...I guess you can come in, if you don't mind being bored!' she grinned, trying to change the subject.

'Oh. Sure. Okay!' grinned Kakashi, glad that she had changed the pace of things. 'Where is it that you work, Sakura-chan?'

'Oh. At the Hospital!' she smiled, pointing at a large building in directly front of her. 'Some things never change, right?' she grinned, a slight sadness appearing in her eyes as a moment flashed by in her mind.

_Then again, some things do change... _sighed Sakura, staring at her feet as the two of them entered the a cheery hello to her co-workers, she adjusted her ponytail, exchanging her cream and red jacket for a white labcoat.

'Hey, who's the guy?' they whispered as they noticed Kakashi leaning nonchalantly in the doorway, pulling a familiar green-covered book out of his pocket.

'He's cute! Introduce me!' grinned Amaya, a particularly excitable medic-nin slightly older than Sakura.

'No way!' gasped Sakura, feeling as if she had been shot through the head. 'He's _way _too old for you!' she protested, her inner Sakura activating in full, blazing force.

'How old _is _he?' asked Amaya, prodding her co-worker in the arm so hard that she almost fell over. 'Hey, you're younger than me, aren't you? Wouldn't he be too old for you, then?' she nagged, waving flirtatiously at Kakashi, who seemed to have eyes for nothing but his book.

'I...don't actually know...' admitted Sakura, scratching her head in embarrassment as Kakashi wandered over to the group, closing his book dramatically.

'Thirty-nine,' muttered Kakashi, standing next to Sakura and leaning his arm on her shoulder. 'Didn't I tell you before?'

'No...' admitted the pink-haired woman, feeling a little awkward that she didn't even know his age. Then again, it wasn't important, was it? Subtracting her age from his, she discovered that there were fourteen years between them. _Fourteen years... _she thought, the figure turning over in her mind. Was fourteen years too much? Wait. Did it even matter? They were old friends. Just old friends. That was all, she rationalised, shaking her head. _I'm not thinking straight... _she sighed, turning around and picking up a clipboard.

'Kakashi, I'll be back in a few hours!' waved the pink-haired woman, her ponytail waving as she turned around, not realising the magnitude of what she had done.

_Kakashi? _he thought, smiling with some kind of gratitude as he watched her walk away. It was the first time that she hadn't used an honorific after his name. Were they really that familiar now? Or was it just that he was no longer her sensei? Still, she was no longer a child. Maybe it was about time that she stopped calling him sensei and started calling him...

...what, exactly, did he want her to call him?

* * *

By the time Sakura finished up, it was the afternoon. Kakashi had spent a fair amount of time wandering around Sakigakure aimlessly, taking in the sights and sounds of the unfamiliar village as well as a fair amount observing Sakura. He was glad to see that his former student had turned out so well. Not only was she working on patients, she was also combat-training a number of the medical ninja, a task which took up quite a lot of her day. Surprisingly, after such a hard day at work, she didn't seem to be tired at all. In fact, she was more fired up than he had ever seen her before. It was Saturday, meaning that she didn't have anything to to at all tomorrow, so she was keen to go out. With an old friend around to go out with too, she could be sure that she would have a good time. It was a little strange, spending time alone with her former sensei. She felt excited, perhaps a little too excited. _Oh well! _she grinned, the picture of a bottle of her favourite sake forming in her mind, _I'm probably just tired and over-excited! Some sake will calm me down! _she giggled, sitting down at the bar beside Kakashi.

'Sakura-chan!' grinned the barman, a man called Shou, who was a friend of a boy Sakura briefly dated some time ago. 'Haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?' he asked, before turning and facing Kakashi. 'Who's the guy?' he asked, jerking his head towards the white-haired man.

'Oh, he's from Konohagakure!' grinned Sakura as the barman poured two shots of her usual order, slamming one in front of each of them. 'Shou-san, Kakashi...ah...Kakashi...' she said, trying to think of exactly what she should call him. 'Hatake Kakashi!' she ended with a grin, downing her shot of sake. Boy, was she nervous. Ridiculously nervous, in fact. Why was she so nervous? It was just a drink with an old friend. Perhaps it was because he wasn't saying anything. Or perhaps it was because he was looking at her, paying attention to her, possibly for the first time. It was almost as if she was going out for a drink with a man that she had just met. This thought circulating in her mind, she felt her nervousness rise in her throat again, taking her completely by surprise.

'Oh? Konohagakure? I'll leave you two alone, then,' smiled the barman as Sakura handed over a few notes in exchange for a full bottle of sake. Grinning awkwardly at one another, the two of them chinked their glasses, sipping their sake cheerfully.

After a few more glasses and a few more hours, the conversation between them began to flow beautifully, as if they hadn't been apart all these years. Laughing and joking with one another, the positivity flowed between them. Their personalities seemed to match almost exactly, fitting together as if they were mirror images of one another. When one laughed, the other laughed too, their voices fitting together as if they were singing in harmony.

'I can't believe Naruto married _her_!' laughed Sakura, giggling at what Kakashi had just told her. Apparently, Naruto became Hokage shortly after she left, which didn't surprise her at all. She always knew that if anyone could do it, it was him. However, his choice of wife had completely thrown her out of sync. It wasn't who she had expected at all.

'I know! Everyone was more than a bit surprised...' admitted Kakashi, the form of Naruto's red-haired bride forming in his mind. 'Then again, she is a little like you and you know, Naruto always had a soft spot for you...' he teased, eye smiling as she punched him lightly on the arm.

'Karin is nothing like me!' protested Sakura, pretending to be incredibly offended at this statement. 'Though we did both love Sasuke. It's nice to hear she moved on.'

'Didn't you?' asked Kakashi, his eyes widening as he re-filled his glass.

'Well...' explained Sakura, cracking her knuckles as she prepared to tell him a little more about the last few years. 'Yes, I did. Not with anybody though...' she sighed, her sigh slipping slightly into a grin, '...I did it on my own. Went travelling for a few years, then settled down in the Land of Spring. I won my bar in a bet, would you believe it!'

'Not taking after your master's terrible gambling streak then!' laughed Kakashi, accidentally placing his hand on hers as he reached across to re-fill her glass. Blushing, their eyes met. Their hearts racing, both of them stared, slightly open-mouthed at one another. A sudden silence hung between them for a minute, a silence only punctuated by the thudding of their hearts, which were thudding so loudly that they were surprised that nobody else could hear them. Unable to say anything or even move, the two of them sat in silence for sometime, each of them stuck in the intensity of the moment. Finally, one of them decided to break the silence.

'Kakashi!' grinned Sakura, snatching her hand away and pouring each of them another glass of sake. 'You still haven't told me enough about you! I want to know more!' she complained, pouting slightly.

'How much more do you want to know?' laughed Kakashi, his eye smiling at her. 'I already told you where I was born, what my hobbies are, what I've been doing for the past few years...' he recounted, leaning back casually on his chair, '...what more do you want to know?'

'I want to know...' Sakura smiled, putting her chin in her hands. 'What kind of girls do you like?' she asked, the alcohol having truly gone to her head.

'What kind of girls do I like? Is that a trick question?' Kakashi asked, snorting a little through his nose as he pondered the question. _What kind of girls DO I like? _he wondered, thinking of all the girls that he had met. He hadn't really had a proper girlfriend in quite some time. Come to think of it, Sakura had said earlier that she hadn't had a proper boyfriend in a long time. That was another of the surprising amount of things she had in common.

'The kind of girls I like...' Kakashi started, looking straight into Sakura's eyes.

'The kind of girls I like...' he began again, smiling and leaning his head on his hand.

'...I like girls like you!' he finished, the words falling accidentally out of his mouth. Blushing a little, he clapped his hands to his mouth. Sakura's hands flew to her face, a hot blush creeping along her cheeks. _Girls like me? _she gasped, slightly taken aback by his bold statement.

'I...I mean, uh...' he stuttered, blushing fiercely as he realised the magnitude of what he had just said. 'I mean...well, we're having a good time tonight and, uh...' he smiled, running his hand through the spikes of his hair.

Giggling, Sakura handed him another glass. 'If I'm honest...' she began, leaning into him flirtatiously, '...the kind of men I like...'

'...are ones that can hold their drink!'

Blinking for a moment, Kakashi burst out laughing. 'It seems like I'm not your kind of guy, then!' he giggled, watching as Sakura gazed at him flirtatiously, a smirk forming across both of their faces.

'Seems like it! Hey, by the way...if Hinata didn't marry Naruto, then who did she marry?' questioned the pink-haired girl, taking a delicate sip from her sake glass.

'Her cousin, Neji,' stated Kakashi, almost matter-of-factly as Sakura spat out the contents of her mouth, looking at him as if he was completely deranged.

'What? They have two children already. Don't look so surprised!' the white-haired Jounin grinned, patting his former student on the back as she choked on her own spit. 'He was in love with her for ages.'

'Really?' laughed Sakura, looking into her sake glass a little sadly. Perhaps if Sasuke had still been alive, he would have married her. It was no more odd a pairing than any of the others that had deemed to occur over the past nine years and perhaps one that could have worked. He was a damaged man, one that needed rather a lot of love and care, yet Sakura was almost certain that she could have handled it. Looking at Kakashi now, she saw the same things in him. A man, damaged by the unfortunacies of life, who had somehow come through. He was not without his scars and worries. However, Sakura was sure that with the right help...

...wait, what was she thinking?

Silently, she felt Kakashi's body move closer to her, his face now no more than a few inches away from hers. His arm resting heavily around her, she let out a small gasp as his bare arm made contact with her uncovered shoulders. The touch was electric, almost too electric for her to bear.

'You look sad,' he said, placing his other arm around her and holding her close, touching the point of his nose in her hair. Breathing in its smell as he cuddled into her, he found himself inexplicably drawn to the nape of her neck. His lips tingling in anticipation, every fibre of his being urged him to kiss it, to kiss her, to take her home. His fingertips lightly touching the side of her face, he turned her head towards him, his eyes drawing her in.

An incredible sensation ran all the way through Sakura's body. Slowly, slowly, she could feel herself sinking into some kind of euphoria. Her eyes closing as she felt his hand guide her chin towards his, she ran one finger slowly under his chin, drawing his lips to hers. Softly, she began to suck on his bottom lip, kissing him as if she was a butterfly landing on his mouth. Though he still wore his mask, she could feel the passion of his lips burning through the cloth, rendering it all but useless. Breathing softly, the two of them pushed each other's lips up and down, their mouths tingling with the spontonaeity of the moment. As far as they were concerned, it was just the two of them in the bar, even though it was far from the truth. Gradually, the two of them pulled away from one another, putting their foreheads together and opening their eyes. Smiling at one another, they both began to laugh, a move that only enhanced the moment instead of ruining it.

'Shall we go?' asked Sakura, stroking the back of Kakashi's head.

'Yes,' agreed Kakashi, giving her another quick kiss as they stood up.

* * *

Walking out onto the street, the two of them danced, their smiles matching one another as they skipped towards the train station. Despite Kakashi protesting that he didn't usually drink, he managed to put away a decent amount of alcohol, possibly more than the experienced Sakura.

'Sakura!' he exclaimed, smiling as he held out his hand and helped her on to the train. 'Watch your step!' he grinned, pulling her towards him as the doors closed. Their hands entwined around one another's, they danced together, humming some sort of song slightly off-key. The train rumbled underneath her but they didn't seem to notice at all, their bodies pressed against one another as they swayed from side to side.

'Ka-ka-shi!' Sakura sang, her voice tinny yet beautiful above the rumble of the train. 'Where do you want to go next?' she grinned, swinging her arms around Kakashi's neck.

'Oh...I dunno...' trailed Kakashi, his hands wandering down to her hips as she leaned in to him, her lips swaying dangerously close to his. 'Somewhere private, maybe?' he whispered, the words touching her lips lightly. There was no time to be nervous, or shy, or embarrassed now. She was there, standing right before him, her eyes glowing and her arms hung softly around his neck. A tingle swept through his body as their noses brushed past one anothers', an electric feeling that he would never forget. He bent down, softly pressing his lips against hers, his mind and body absorbed by her warm response. Sitting down on one of the many empty seats, he pulled Sakura down on top of him, kissing down to her chin and the nape of her neck. Giggling, she swung around, planting a small kiss on the top of his ear.

'I know a place...' she whispered, kissing in a trail down from his ear to the bottom of his neck, causing him to grip her waist harder, his hands once again drifting down towards her bum. Softly caressing its round cheeks, he rubbed his nose against hers, allowing it to be caught in her sweetly parted lips. Her face, her scent, her drunk giggles as they kissed again and again...it was all too good. Too good to be true. He didn't dare think of the past, of the man he used to be and the girl she once was. From now on, from that very first kiss in the bar, both of them knew that whatever had come before was irrelevant.

'Next stop: Asagasumi Valley!' said the monotone voice of the conductor. 'Please remember to take your luggage with you.'

'We get off at the valley!' sang Sakura, flinging her arms in the air as she jumped off of Kakashi's lap, pulling him up and stealing another kiss as the two of them weaved drunkenly to the door, their eyes flashing in the moonlight. Pressing her up against the door, Kakashi began to truly forget himself. Kissing her passionately and fiercely, he longed for the moment when he could finally take off his mask, deepening the shallow little kisses he had been giving her so far. Her knee reaching up to his hip, he began to rub his hand up the outside of her thigh, his fingers lightly tracing under her grey miniskirt and onto the outline of her pants. Delicately fingering them as his hand moved under her bum, he noted that they were definitely lace. Exciting himself with the many possibilities of their colour, Kakashi moaned softly, a deep note that reached straight into Sakura's mind.

'Ka...ka...shi...' she whispered, sounding out every syllable as the train began to pull in at the station. Coughing and rearranging her skirts, the two of them exited the carriage, holding hands innocently as if nothing was happening. Half-skipping, half-dancing as she led Kakashi away into the unknown, the two of them walked for around ten minutes together, laughing and holding hands like a real couple.

'I...I know...a place!' sang Sakura, their hands welded together as the mist around them began to grow thicker. Kakashi could swear that he smelt the scent of Sakura blossoms in the air but as yet, he was unsure. All that he could do was let her lead him and hope for the best. As the two of them succumbed further to the alcohol that flooded their bodies with new feelings, they danced through the mist, humming and singing to one another as Sakura led the way.

'Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite...' sang Kakashi, the words of a half-remembered song floating into his head.

'...yueru omoi no take wo dakishimeta...' replied the pink-haired woman, twirling around Kakashi as a cherry blossom petal appeared, falling onto her nose.

'...kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa...' breathed Kakashi, the notes of the song dying in his mouth as the heavy mist around them began to fade slightly.

'...ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru!' sang Sakura, her hands clasping to her heart as she twirled away, the mist dispersing into a light haze as she stopped walking, the place she had been looking for appearing all around her.

It was truly beautiful. A tiny clearing, circular in shape, scattered with pink and white petals and steeped in a rough haze appeared around them. Two trees lay in the middle, their branches intertwined in some sort of archway. One white, one pink, each hung with glowing lanterns. Tripping backwards over a root, Sakura fell, sending a cascade of petals floating back into the sky. Beckoning him, she lay back a little, crossing her legs together and undoing her ponytail.

'This one on the right...' she smiled, pointing to the pink-flowered tree, '...is just ordinary Sakura,' she explained, dismissing its beauty with a wave of her hand.

'Ordinary but beautiful,' beamed Kakashi, getting down on his knees in front of her and kissing her sweetly, her hair blowing around him in the softly blowing Spring breeze.

'This one...' she explained, pointing at the one on the left, '...is special. It's the white blossomed variety. They call it Somei Yoshino. It's so special that it needs two words!'

'Somei Yoshino...' grinned Kakashi, the words rolling around his tongue as he reached around the back of his head to untie his mask, letting it fall to the ground just like the petals that fell all around them.

Gasping, Sakura clasped his strong yet pointed jawline. He was surprisingly clean-shaven and only a little wrinkled around the corners of his mouth. It was a rather thin-lipped mouth, no doubt one that he was not particularly proud of, yet Sakura saw no reason for him to hide it.

'You're...you're...' she whispered as Kakashi pushed her gently backwards into the grass, lying on top of her.

'I know,' grinned Kakashi, silencing the pink-haired woman with his lips. His tongue tracing around her soft, rose-pink mouth, he kissed her again and again, each kiss becoming deeper and more passionate with every time they breathed. Before long, he was right on top of her, their fully-clothed bodies rubbing hotly against one another. Seeking a little more than just touching and kidding, his hand dove under her bra straps in the pursuit of her body. Turning his hand over, he pulled the strap of her bright red wrap top and her bra strap down together, his lips tracing a line down her shoulder as his right hand took down the other strap, rubbing her shoulder in a way that only served to make her more keen on everything that they were doing.

Pushing her hands under his shirt, she felt around his flat, muscular torso, her hands running up and down over his stomach. Ruching up the folds of fabric, she pushed up his black sleeveless shirt, pulling it right over his head and flinging it aside.

'Don't need that...' she smiled, gripping her legs around Kakashi and turning him over. Sitting straight on top of him, she began to move back and forth, her mouth wandering all over his chest as her hips moved up and down in a beautifully co-ordinated rhythm. Breathing softly in his ear, she reached her hand down to unzip her boots, kicking them off forcefully and sending them flying into a tree.

'Why did you take those off first?' whined Kakashi, pouting a little as he sat up, reaching his hand across to the zip on the side of her top and pulling it up over her head. Running his hands delicately over her breasts, still encased in a pale pink lacy bra, he gazed straight into her glittering eyes. Nodding, Sakura placed her hands on top of his, showing him exactly where he should go. Rubbing them in circles around and around her nipples, he kissed her neck gently, causing her to breathe heavily in pleasure.

'Oi, you!' she laughed, pushing him over as if they were playing some kind of game. 'My turn!' she insisted, her hands bending and flexing over his torso, following a trail that her lips made. Reaching down, she sucked on his nipple before poking her tongue out, licking a line from his chest down to the waistband of his trousers. Pulling them down a little, she kissed and sucked along the lines of his hipbones, rubbing her hand over the bulge at his crotch.

'Sakura...' he whispered, his hands whizzing around from squeezing her breasts to sliding up and down her soft, naked back, fiddling with the waistband of her skirt. After a minute or so of deliberation, he located its zipper on the back, quickly unzipping it with a flashing grin. Looking at him sweetly and raising an eyebrow, Sakura felt her heart race as she ran her hands down his lightly muscled torso, fumbling a little as she undid the button on the waistband of his trousers and pulled down the zipper. Giggling, she stood up, her legs either side of him. With a quick hop from one foot to the other, she flung off her skirt, watching intently as Kakashi pulled off his trousers and shoes in one elegant swoop.

Standing almost naked in front of one another, both of them knew what would come next. Sakura was the first to move, reaching her hand round to her back and undoing her bra, letting it fall down her arms to the pile of discarded clothes on her floor. As her pert, round little breasts came into view, Kakashi let out a small sigh, his eyes unable to look anywhere else. The first real breasts he had seen in such a long time were definitely worth the wait.

Dropping his hands down to his hips, Kakashi walked slowly and deliberately towards the woman, hooking his hands around the top of her pants. Her breasts bouncing up and down with the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, she trailed her hands around his back, obviously intending to do the same as him. Their lips parted and their breathing heavy, their bodies met in a deep kiss, the last of their clothing sliding slowly down their legs and on to the floor. Stepping out of the restricting fabric, Sakura knocked Kakashi over once again, jumping on top of him and placing her hand around the only place she knew for sure would really get him going. Gliding her hand up and down his dick rather than pumping it, she kissed him softly as the blossom petals they had disturbed cascaded around them.

'Mmm...Sakura...' moaned Kakashi, pulling her forward so that he too could explore all of the possibilities her body presented to him. Running his index finger around the soft, yet toned, curve of her stomach, he kept going down until he found where she began to be wet. Rubbing his finger in small circles just around the entrance to everything he wanted, he sat up a little and whispered in her ear.

'Do you want more?' he asked, smirking as if he knew the answer. Sitting down so that Kakashi's circling finger slid inside her, she smiled.

'Yes,' she replied, her tongue tracing an electrifying circle around his ear. Feeling this jolt of pleasure, Kakashi realised that he could hold back no longer. Holding Sakura's hand and taking it off of his dick, he brought it to his chin, allowing her to caress his face softly. As she kissed his body blindly, her eyes closed to all but him, he reached across to his bag and pulled out a condom. Undoing the wrapper with his teeth, he decided that it was about time to turn things around.

Flipping a giggling Sakura on to her back once more, Kakashi knelt in front of her, sliding the condom quickly over his cock. Laughing, Sakura sat up, pulling him towards her by his shoulders. Looking coyly up at him, she stuck out her chin almost indignantly. This was it.

Slowly, Kakashi began to slide on top of her, his dick tracing circles around her entrance just as his finger had done moments ago. Moaning softly in anticipation, Sakura closed her eyes, running her hands teasingly up and down her lover's back. The nerves in her body all jangling with pleasure, she let out a sigh as he finally slid into her.

'Wow,' she exclaimed as he slid forward, their eyes meeting in an almost serious gaze, as if to ask if they were sure about this. When the nod came from her head, her hands sliding down to his little, soft-skinned bum, he spread her legs apart, feeling with his dick just how wet she was. Sliding in and out of her, she began to moan, slowly tightening and loosening around him.

'Ka...ka...shi...' she whispered, her voice almost inaudible over the sound of his mouth meeting with her neck as he fucked her slowly but deeply, running his hand up and down her leg as he pushed himself in and out of her, teasing her with his tantalisingly slow pace. He didn't think that it was possible, yet with every movement she grew wetter, her voice becoming just a little louder as the sensation of her pleasure deepened. Deciding to pick up the pace, he felt her legs wrap around his back as he fucked her faster at first, then harder, then deeper, sweat beginning to form a thin layer over his body.

'More!' she half-moaned, half-yelled as he went deep inside her, feeling her muscles tighten and spasm around his dick as she reached her limit. His hands gripped around the long curve of her waist, he pumped backwards and forwards, thrusting himself further and further within her. Her hand on her forehead, she began to aid him, rocking up and down as he continued to please her with every tiny movement. It was not only her, however, that had grown incredibly sensitive. It was getting very difficult for him to hold himself back now, every small tightening that he felt around him drawing him in, making him want to go harder and faster than he had ever gone before. She was so slippery, so warm, so beautifully scented...

'My turn!' she eventually said, wrapping her legs around him and turning him over, sending another cascade of blossom petals flying into the air, ready to make small scented marks on their bodies. Her hands working in spider trails around his nipples and down to his sensitive hipbones, she pulled herself on top of him, sighing as she felt herself be filled with the one thing she desperately wanted. His heartbeat slowing, Kakashi began to relax as she took control, bringing a completely different type of sensations into his body.

Sakura pulled herself up, focusing on the tip of his dick. Sliding it in and out of the muscles around the entrance, she watched as Kakashi covered his eyes with his arm, letting out a deep sigh as he felt her come for the second time. Teasing him with this small amount of contact, she bent forward to whisper in his ear.

'Do you like it?' she asked, her tongue making light work of his neck and ears as she rocked back and forward, sliding his cock in just a little more each time.

'What kind of a question is that?' laughed Kakashi, gripping her by the hips as he lay back, allowing her to take the lead. He wanted to thrust straight into her, to fuck her so hard that there was no going back, yet he knew that the kind of slow-burning pleasure he was experiencing now would lead to better things. As she went down onto him, dipping a little lower each time she did, he felt himself fill her again. Just as she was about to let him all the way in, she stopped for a moment, pausing mid-thrust. Smiling at him knowingly, she made his heart race with one single look.

'Now for the good part!' she exclaimed, sliding on to her knees and with a slight knock, letting him all the way in. She began to go hard this time, feeling his dick fill her up until she needed nothing more. Giggling as he put his hands around her, she felt them directed around her breasts and waist, their supple movements drenching her senses like a river of lust. Up, down, up, down, faster, harder, deeper. Those were the words she reminded herself of as she bounced on top of him, closing her eyes as she felt herself come for a third time, her muscles contracting around him, giving her yet more pleasure. Panting, she moved forward, half-laying onto him. Sliding back and forth this time, she felt the low vibration of him moaning enter her ears.

'I'm near...' he panted, his breaths becoming ragged as Sakura put his hands on her chest, obviously intending to finish him off. Smiling cheekily at her, he decided that he would not let her be the one to decide when he came. Putting his hands on her breasts to distract her, he flipped out from underneath her, grabbing his mask from the ground and wrapping its long trail of fabric around her waist. Using this as a pivot, he swung himself around to the back of her, feeling his way inside her with two deftly moving fingers.

'You bastard...' she laughed, lying on her side as she felt Kakashi move into her once more. Groaning, he lifted one of her legs in the air as he began to fuck her quickly, so fast that she was completely taken by surprise. Letting out a small whisper with every thrust, she felt herself tighten and loosen around him, each little movement of hers making him a little more keen. Kakashi's moans becoming deeper and louder, he closed his eyes, burying himself in the soft scent of her hair as he felt himself come. The twin sensations of pleasure and relief burning through his body, he slowed down, letting his momentum gradually bring him to a halt.

'Wow,' he exclaimed as he pulled, a little sadly, out of her, turning his back to her so that he could dispose of the evidence. Turning over on to her other side, Sakura gazed appreciatvely at him, her eyes panning up and down the length of his body. It was only now that he had moved away that she began to notice that it was, in fact, the middle of March and that they were both a little cold. Tapping him on the shoulder and sliding her body in behind him, she kissed his neck and brought her mouth to his ear to whisper.

'I'm cold...' she whined, pouting a little as Kakashi turned her head to give her a quick kiss.

'Me too,' he replied, his hand darting around in his clothes as it searched for the scroll where he kept everything. Unrolling it, he beckoned her over, a smile on his face. They were still a little drunk and the night was still young, so he turned to the section on the scroll where he kept his camping equipment.

'Want to make camp?' he asked, giggling a little at how silly it sounded as he wrapped her arms once more around her naked body.

'Sure,' she said, nodding her head and kissing him once again, her eyes flashing like lanterns in the mist. It was a beautiful night and neither of them intended to waste one minute of it.

* * *

'So...' smiled Kakashi, the two of them getting a little sleepy now that the sun was rising, '...Sakura. You said I could only stay for the weekend, right?'

'Yeah,' admitted Sakura, her hair now tied back in its usual ponytail as the two of them lay on their fronts, their naked bodies covered by a few handy blankets.

'Well, it's Sunday today,' smiled Kakashi, putting his chin in his hands. 'So that means that I have to leave today.'

'Really?' asked Sakura, pouting a little at the thought of him having to leave so soon. 'Can't you stay a _little _longer?' she begged him, her hand reaching up to touch the white spikes of his hair.

'Well, I suppose I _can..._' he smiled, turning over onto his back, '...I am on sabbatical after all.'

'Sabbatical?' queried Sakura, the unfamiliar word rolling around in her mouth. 'What's that?'

'A year long holiday. Naruto's been making some of the older shinobi go on one. In fact, Gai went away just before I did,' stated Kakashi, his hand reaching across to play with Sakura's hair. 'Did him the world of good!' he grinned, twirling a lock of her pale pink hair around his finger.

'A year?' stated Sakura, slightly surprised by this new concept. 'Say, how far are you into your sabbatical?' she asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

'Actually, I left around two weeks ago,' grinned Kakashi, snuggling up to her and placing his head on her shoulder. 'So I have all the time in the world, really.'

A cheeky grin spreading across Sakura's face, she turned on to her back.

'Well, then...' she stated as Kakashi jumped on top of her, giggling like a schoolgirl, '...I have a proposal for you!'

'Not _that _kind of proposal, I hope!' he winked, kissing her neck delicately as the thought entered her mind, making her snort with laughter.

'Hell no!' she replied, running her hands through his hair. 'What I propose is this...' she purred, her nerves tingling once again as Kakashi kissed the nape of her neck, rubbing his nose against her cheek.

'...how about you stay for as long as you like?' she said, the words bursting out of her mouth like cherry blossoms suddenly coming into bloom.

'As long as I like?' asked Kakashi, the words rolling around pleasantly in his mouth. 'Are you sure about that?' he asked, rubbing his thumbs in circles on her shoulders before bending down and whispering in her ear.

'What if I stay forever?'

'If you do, you do!' smiled Sakura, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. 'Let's just see how it goes, okay?'

'Yeah,' agreed Kakashi, his lips moving down once more to hers. 'Now, this mouth...' he instructed, holding Sakura's finger to his lips, '...isn't going to kiss itself!'

'Alright, alright...' sighed Sakura, pretending to be annoyed as she turned him over, kissing him full on the mouth. 'There. I kissed it.'

'Not good enough...' giggled Kakashi, smiling wantonly as she turned him over, the sunrise seeping through the fabric of the tent. The blossoms were still falling, he noticed, watching their shadows form on the tent roof. A song came into his mind, one that he heard Sakura singing one day all those years ago and could never get out of his mind. His voice singing melodically into her ear, he smiled as she began to join in.

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

_Haru no sono mukou e to aruki desu_

_Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyoku_

_Mune ni daite..._

_...sakura..._

_...maichiru..._


End file.
